Back From the Fires of Hell
by Drin Scorpio
Summary: This story is about Deidara and Tayuya's trip back from hell, and possibly after. I'm not to good at summaries, it's better than the summary makes it sound. DeiXTayu KimiXTayu
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: This story is based off of _Naruto_ which is not owned by me

**Prologue**

Have you ever wondered what Hell is like? Well if you have you are reading the right story.

_What's going on? I'm falling to the ground, and, and. Wait! Didn't I just explode myself? I should be dead. Am I going to Hell? I'm certainly not going up. That is where I must be going. _

_What is this darkness? Where am I? Why can't remember what was happening just a second ago? All I remember is exploding. Then… I don't know. I can no longer stand this darkness! Wait in my explosion did I kill Tobi? Also what about Sasuke? Wait I remember! As I fell down I saw I giant snake, it had to have been at least ten kilometers tall. That means that I died for no reason._

_Hey it's getting lighter. Is that fire light?_

"Deidara formally of the Iwagakure village, now of the Akatsuki, Welcome to Hell!"


	2. Chapter 1: Deidara Alone

**Chapter One: Deidara Alone**

"So I'm in Hell you say? And who are you?" Deidara said trying to keep his cool; he had imagined Hell to be horrible, with screaming and blood, and a lot more fire than just two torches.

"I am Lucifer, the devil." He said "And you are here today because you exploded yourself." Lucifer looked around; he looked as though he didn't want to be sitting on his black velvet thrown, like he had better things to do. "Well Deidara Hell is not permanent for those who try hard enough. You see," Lucifer paused he studied Deidara's face; it had one scar on his cheek. Then Lucifer continued "You see Deidara, if you can escape from Hell you are free to return to Earth."

"Wait," Deidara said "If you return to Earth then why have I seen anyone I knew was dead return?"

"Well Deidara, your friend Tobi has already come and gone from Hell a few times." Deidara stared in silence and disbelief, how could Tobi have come back from Hell?

"Deidara are you ready to listen to what I have to say?" Deidara shook his head. "Good, now getting back is no easy task. Also any wounds you received while dieing, or before death will remain, why do you think Tobi wears a mask? Anyway there are many challenges for you to face. When and if you get out you will be a changed man Deidara." Lucifer got up out of his chair and a huge door appeared behind him. "Deidara go, go into the fires of Hell."

Deidara walked through the massive black door, he soon found himself in a real hell. All around him were Tobis and they pranced around him saying "Come on senpia can you catch up with me?" _No, this can't be real; I have to think of a way out of this. Wait is this is Hell, and I'm being tested to get out then all I have to do for this test is outsmart them._

"Hey you guys aren't the real Tobi. First there is only one Tobi, Second Tobi complains about my attacks being too fast, he never says anything about catching up." Deidara finished. Then the Tobis transformed into little imps and ran off. Deidara was not surrounded by dead trees and red-ish looking grass. _What is this place, it seems to be in an eternal dawn. It must be another test. I have to figure it out._ Deidara walked on through this place of eternal dawn. He occasionally kicked down a dead tree or made a mark on something with a Kunai knife. As he walked Deidara looked up and noticed how red the clouds looked, then he realized that this was his safe realm, a place he would be safe in, in Hell. This was an area of akatsuki, dawn. Deidara wandered more, and he walked up to a door.

_This must lead out. _Then Deidara saw a bird flying over head. _I wonder. _"Katsu!" Deidara exploded that seemingly normal bird, but instead of rained down blood and guts it rained down clay. Just now realizing he didn't have any clay in his bags Deidara filled them, he knew he would need it. Then Deidara walked through the door, into his next challenge.


	3. Chapter 2: Her

A/N sorry for the short chapters earlier, it was like midnight when I was writing the beginning so I'll try to write longer chapters.

**Chapter 2: Her**

As Deidara walked through the door everything turned black. It was the same kind of darkness you would see as if you were blind. It was also unnervingly cold in this place, but it was so black Deidara couldn't even see his breath before him. He wandered around but stepped very carefully for anything could lie ahead. _Damn it, I have nothing to make light with… well I know something I could do,_ Deidara thought. Then he molded a very simple clay bird and exploded it. Deidara was trying to see just a glimpse of what his surroundings looked like. His attempt didn't work well though, all he saw was the bird and an explosion, everything else stayed dark. Then Deidara heard someone shout.

"Who's there God damn it! I saw your little birdie explode!" A woman called out. _Oh shit, someone else is here,_ Deidara thought desperately. He didn't know if this person was part of the test or if she was another person trying to escape from Hell. Then Deidara saw a flute coming toward him. _What in hell is that?_ Deidara looked at the flute, but it came right up to him and stopped. It was now in a posture that made it look more like someone holding the flute than a possessed flute.

"I know you're here, I saw your bird explode," the woman called again. The voice seemed to be coming from the flute; Deidara thought that it was rather strange._ Well_ _maybe it is another person. It is probably easier to get out with more than one person_.

"I am here," Deidara said "Right in front of you." Just then a girl appeared before Deidara, although he did not know it this girl was Tayuya of the sound ninjas.

_Who the hell is this person? He has and Akatsuki cloak on and a crossed out headband._ Tayuya studied Deidara for a few moments, and at the same time Deidara studied Tayuya. They both were thinking the same thing about one and other, that they thought that each other ninja looked weird.

"So who are you, you Akatsuki freak," Tayuya questioned Deidara, and Deidara told her that he was the best artist in the Akatsuki, and his name was Deidara.

"So who are you? Flute lover?" Deidara asked the same question back at Tayuya. Tayuya told him that she was Tayuya and that she was one of Orochimaru's body guards until a stupid sand ninja killed her a few years ago. Deidara laughed at this and told her that the Akatsuki had killed the Kazekage but so old hag had used a jutsu to bring him back to life.

"So have you figured out this world yet?" Tayuya asked, she hadn't yet and from her years in Hell had figured out that one you knew what the room was you could get out. She looked at Deidara, waiting for and answer, but Deidara was thinking about what had happened in this room so far trying to figure out what this room was.

"Would you hurry the fuck up already?" Tayuya demanded.

"Would you shut your dirty trap already wench," Deidara scoffed, this girl was going to be a hand full, but he might need help further along the way. "Anyway at first I thought this was going to be a room where you are completely blind, but now I think that this room has something to do with being able to see inanimate objects."

Then both Tayuya and Deidara started to see hints of blue and green in objects that started to appear around them. Deidara had a shocked look on his face, he had no idea what had just happened. Tayuya who knew what was going on decided to explain to what she called a noob of Hell, or in other words someone who recently died.

"So you don't know what's going on do you Deidara. Well I'll tell you, everything you do right or figure out about a room you get a step closer to getting out. Since you and I are now working together well will she the reward. Do you understand?" Deidara nodded, he wanted to know more about what was happening. "What I don't understand," Tayuya continued, "is why the colors are blue and green. Normally rewards have something to do with something you know, but blue and green are not special to me."

"They are to me Tayuya." Deidara said, and then he showed Tayuya his Akatsuki ring. The two talked about what this room could be about and soon they saw in perfect vision again. They also noticed that they were on a path, and not far down that path was another door. The two ran towards it and were soon in a safe zone.

Both of them examined what should be their safe place in Hell. The first and only thing Deidara noticed was that there was a flute playing somewhere in the area. Tayuya on the other hand was rather freaked out, the only thing familiar to her was the flute playing, this was a world of eternal dawn and she was not used to it.

Both Tayuya and Deidara talked and they also had gone through many other rooms. Deidara had found out that in Hell it only seems like a few days but it is really a year or two later. Tayuya said she had been in Hell for ten days when Deidara got there, but when Deidara told her what had happened and it must have been a few years since she came to Hell that time must pass quickly in Hell.

It had been two days since Deidara had entered Hell and he and Tayuya had gone through over twenty rooms, were when Tayuya was alone she only had gotten through five in ten days. It was obvious to both of them that when you go through hell it is easier with someone else. On the third day after Deidara and Tayuya met they entered a room that was very hot and very sandy. They were both hallucinating and trying to kill each other. Before long they bother realized what was happening and were able to leave, but lurking in that shadows was a mysterious figure that followed them into their safe place.

The two sat and rested, they could feel the end of this Hell drawing nearer, but what they didn't know was that they were being watched by a mysterious man with a paint brush in his hand.

A/N: I love cliffhangers! Although I think I made the mysterious man a little to easy to guess. Oh well. Also there will be a love triangle forming up in the next chapter, but I'm not telling with who yet!


	4. Chapter 3: Who is That Guy

**A/N: **hope you like the story so far. I don't mind flames, but I may just PM you and ask you why, so watch out. Other that that I would like constructive criticism and to tell me if you like it so far.

**Chapter 3**: Who is that guy?

A man watches from the shadows. If anyone were to look at his face they would think he was just a normal Konaha ninja, expect he doesn't smile. If you knew this ninja you would know otherwise. He is odd to most people and doesn't know what emotions are.

Tayuya and Deidara sat and rested, they would soon be heading out into another room, hopefully their last. It seemed like Tayuya had only been in hell for thirteen day but it must have been much longer in the physical world. As they rested Tayuya thought of what the world would be like now, or when she got back anyway. Deidara was thinking the same thing. As the duo rested they stared at each other with loving and yet hate filled eyes. These two ninja were of different evil groups that didn't really like each other at all. Tayuya figured that with Orochimaru dead the sound village wouldn't have survived for very long.

"Hey Deidara," Tayuya said, she had gotten over her annoying habit of swearing for mow, since Deidara exploded a bird in her face.

"What," Deidara wasn't much interested in anything right now, he was too tiered and wondering one thing: What if Sasori was still somewhere in Hell.

"Deidara when we get back," Tayuya paused wondering how Deidara would react. "I was wondering," Tayuya stuttered, "Can you get me into the Akatsuki?" Deidara looked at her he wanted her in, maybe as his subordinate.

"Sure, whatever, un," Deidara said as calmly as if nothing major had been asked. The two then decided it was time to move on. What they hadn't noticed was that the scenery in the safe-zone had changed, but just slightly. Everything now looked as if something had painted it, but with the finest skill in all of the world, yet it lacked something, emotion.

_I wonder what is going on between them? _The monotone voice was heard only in Sai's head. _Oh well they're my free ride out of here. _Sai followed Tayuya and Deidara now, he was becoming a lazy man and Hell was having an effect on him, or at least that is what he though. What was really happening was that he was falling in love, the only emotion that is too strong to be controlled.

Then as Deidara and Tayuya were getting ready to go through to the next room something happened. In there place of rest spiky bones began to pop out of the ground in a few spots. Tayuya knew at one who had come to them, how she did not know.

"Tayuya!" Deidara wasn't so calm, he had enough experience to tell him that bones, especially pointy ones were bad. "What the fuck is happening!" Deidara, who had been nagging Tayuya about her mouth, swore rather loudly. Then the one who made the bones appear and reviled himself to the two. Kimmimaro stood before them without sound; he made them fall into complete silence,

"Well Tayuya long time no see," Kimmimaro smiled, something he hadn't dome much before. Tayuya blushed, out of all her teammate Kimmimaro was her favorite. Kimmimaro looked from Tayuya to Deidara, who he studied.

"Kimmimaro," Tayuya looked at him, wondering how he was doing. "How are you moving? You were terribly ill when you died." Tayuya looked up at this silver-haired man, who locked his eyes with hers.

"The same way I did when I died, I used my mind." Kimmimaro had one thin on his mind as he traveled through Hell and that was to get back to Orochimaru. "Who is that guy," Kimmimaro said looking at Deidara.

"I am Deidara, a member of the Akatsuki." Tayuya knew instantly that that was the wrong thing to say.

"Akatsuki! Tayuya how could you travel with him!" Kimmimaro was furious he thought that Tayuya would have at least tried to find someone in a real village, not some Akatsuki scum. Kimmimaro shot s bone out and was about to charge at Deidara and attack him, but Tayuya did something unexpected, she Ran out and hugged him, stopping him from attacking.

"Kimmimaro there is something you should know, "Tayuya again locked eyes with him. "Orochimaru is dead." Tayuya stated it bluntly and it took Kimmimaro by surprise, had it not only been but a few days since he had been here? Or did time pass quickly here? He wasn't sure.

"How!" Kimmimaro demanded "Who could kill Orochimaru?"

"It was the vessel, Uchiha Sasuke."

Kimmimaro was shocked, devastated and irritated all at the same time. How could the vessel Orochimaru had wanted so badly have killed him? _That vessel must have been so powerful that he could kill Orochimaru._ "Tayuya how long have we been dead?"

"A few years Kimmimaro," Tayuya could tell how sad Kimmimaro was and wanted to help him, somehow. She hugged him tighter.

From the bushes they all heard Sai snicker; he found it amusing how emotional people could be. Then realizing he had given himself away he got ready to fight if he had to.

"It seems we have someone watching us," For the first time in awhile Deidara spoke. He sent a spider into the bushes, Sai, already knowing about Deidara's clay jumped out, into plain sight. Deidara watched this new man with some intent, _there must be a reason he is here un, but I don't know why._

"All right you found me, now we are all one big group," Sai tried to sound like he had emotion of some sort, but he sounded sarcastic to everyone. Tayuya was ready to fight; this newcomer must want something from them and she wasn't about to let him take anything.

"So, who are you?" Kimmimaro said in a cool voice. He wasn't about to let this person harm his Tayuya, or her new friend. _I must find a new porous in life. I need a reason to live. Maybe, wait no I cannot let anything come before Orochimaru for all I know that Akatsuki man was lying._ Kimmimaro stood in thought, although he wasn't trying his presence commanded everyone.

"Well what are you going to do?" Sai had given up on trying to have emotion, at least for now, now his voice was monotone. Tayuya looked from Kimmimaro to Deidara wondering what to do. She hadn't expected to fight any real person here. For all she knew hell was just an illusion she was having, but she wouldn't believe that now that she had a new friend, or now that she had a friend.

"I think we kill the little rat, wait what did you say your name was again?" Deidara spoke loudly; he was bored and wanted to have some fun.

"I am Sai, of the ANBU Root division."

"So an ANBU, what do you want?" Deidara gave Sai a questioning stare.

"I don't want anything. I was just using you guys for a free ride out of here."

"What do you mean? You were just using us! How long have you been following us?" Deidara was angry with this Leaf village ANBU; he wanted nothing to do with the leaf village at all.

"Only three rooms, that is all."

"Well what the heck, stop it you freak!" Deidara said.

"But," Sai paused, "This is the door out," Sai pointed to the door Deidara and Tayuya were about to walk out of before Kimmimaro came.

"Oh, well ok I guess we should leave then." Tayuya stated this as if it meant nothing; she really wanted to leave though.

**Chapter end**


	5. Chapter 4: Finaly

**A/N: **Being the crazy person I am… Humor is needed…(also I killed Sai, I don't think he really is dead.)

When we last left you hero's

"Hey it is not Hero's it is villains!" (Kimimaro)

Fine, when we last left are villans

"NO That is not how this story is written" (Deidara)

"Hey Ms. Konaka (me) you spell Villains wrong… There is an i in it." (Tayuya)

"Fine I'll start the story now"

**Chapter 4: Finally**

The group, now containing four members, walked through the supposed final door, the one that should lead out. They walked through in single file, Kimimaro first, then Tayuya, Third: Deidara, and bringing up the rear: Sai. For the most part everyone was glad to be leaving, but they were all worried about what had changed while they were gone.

"Welcome to the end of death!" a majestic voice was heard and a seemingly normal winged person stood before them. All around the group fluffy clouds surrounded them, but they were red as if it were dawn.

"Wait so we finally made it out?" Tayuya questioned. She thought that this might be just the final challenge that they had to face.

"No this is you last stop before you go back to Earth." The angel said. "Everyone here gets a reward for making it out alive. Deidara take this," the angel handed Deidara a piece of pure white clay. "You can use this clay to do anything, if you blow yourself up with it, it will only kill who you want it too in your range. Tayuya I give you this," the angel handed Tayuya a platinum flute, "With this flute you will be able to play many more songs and they will have a more powerful effect. Kimimaro I heal you of you illness and you will now be able to move you body. Sai, I give you a gift you can or cannot accept. It is the gift of emotion, but you will not have it instantly you have to work for it." The angel waited for Sai to respond.

"I will take these emotions."

"You will have to unlock them on Earth Sai, you already have one and I will give you another, joy." The angel paused then continued "You will all be sent down to Earth all in the same place, but you must choose were to go."

The group talked, both Deidara and Tayuya said they wanted to go the Akatsuki base but Kimimaro wanted to see Orochimaru.

"I told you he is dead Kimimaro, just come and join the Akatsuki with me!" Tayuya was trying to convince Kimimaro that Orochimaru was dead but he wouldn't believe her.

"He can't be dead, that Akatsuki member is lying to you!"

"Kimimaro," The angel spoke, "Orochimaru is dead and he cannot come back, for he is too weak." Kimimaro was devastated.

"Then it's settled, we go to the Akatsuki base!" Deidara was happy that he was going to get to go home after such a long time. Then something caught his eye. Coming through the door was Sasori, who had also made it back. "Sasori no Danna! You're here!" Deidara was overjoyed to see Sasori, Hell had changed everyone, Deidara was more easy-going, Tayuya didn't swear, as much, Kimimaro had found love, and Sai, well Sai had emotion.

"Man Deidara you made it out before me, and you died after me!" Sasori was slightly pissed at the fact that Deidara was there and the fact that Deidara had died at all. "Well I suppose I will see you later."

"Deidara, Kimimaro, Sai, and Tayuya you will all now be sent back to earth."

Not long afterwards they found themselves waking up in the Akatsuki base with all of the other Akatsuki members, or at least the one's still alive, looking over them.

"How are you still alive?" Pein looked over the group, puzzled.

"Yea, well you can kind of, um," Deidara didn't know how he was going to tell Pein about his trip back from hell, or anything.

"Tobi knows! Tobi knows! Pick Tobi leader-san!" Tobi yelled. Deidara was not happy to see Tobi here, he wished that Tobi had been killed or mortally wounded.

"What is it Tobi?" The leader had just about had it with Tobi; ever since Deidara had died Tobi had taken up the habit of annoying him instead.

"Well, you can come back from Hell leader-san, and it is fun killing all of those illusions!" Tobi was happy and felt joy that Deidara was back.

"So who are these other people?" Pein questioned Deidara. Deidara went on explaining about what had just happened to them and then asked if they were aloud to join. "Well I don't know. I suppose they could be your subordinates, but the leaf ninja must go."

"Hey wait don't I get a say in this!" Sai felt a flash of anger, his emotions becoming real. "I want to know the heck is going on here, I mean who knows how long we've been dead!"

"He has a good point there, don't you think," Kimimaro pointed out. Kimimaro had just sat there listening to what had been going on; he didn't really care about what happened, as long as it didn't affect him being with Tayuya.

"True," Pein grunted, he supposed he should at least let everyone know what had been going on in the time they'd been gone. "Well you haven't been dead very long… but in the time you were gone I killed Jiraya, Itachi killed Sasuke and we found every last bit of Hidan so he is back. Also Konaha has found out that I lead Amegakure, and are currently trying to destroy it." Pein was very calm when he said this, and Deidara looked shocked, and wondered if Konaha would be able to take down the village.

"Wait Konaha is attacking right now?" Tayuya was surprised, but she could go kick some leaf ninja ass.

"The Sand village is there too."

"That makes it even better! Time for some revenge!"

So the villains went out to destroy the Leaf village and they would hopefully succeed, but there was one more issue to be settled.

"Hey what about me? That is the village I come from." Sai said, almost as if he was whinnying but he said it in a more monotone voice. Sai was very curios to see what would be done with him, he knew he was beginning to get his emotions and he would no longer be in the ANBU Root division, so maybe he could stay will the Akatsuki, since everyone thought he was dead anyway.

"Shut you mouth you….." Tayuya stopped everyone was waiting for something else to come out of her mouth, that they knew wasn't very clean. Tayuya now became shy; somehow, she didn't know what to do, so she just walked past Sai. "Asshole," She muttered so only Sai could hear.

"Well come to think of it we do need to find out what to do with you un," Deidara said, he looked around the dark room they were in was lit only by candles giving the room a mysterious glow.

"It's dark in here Deidara-san," Tobi flicked on the light switch, illuminating the room. "See Tobi is a good boy. You shouldn't be in the dark all of the time."

"Tobi go away!" Deidara was furious with his happy-go-luck partner that always seemed to ruin a serious moment. After that the group discussed what they should do with Sai. Sai himself no longer felt friendship with any leaf ninja, he could not relate to them anymore. So he said himself that he could be used as bait to capture Naruto. Everyone liked the idea and decide that they would use it.

"Pein- sama," A voice came from the door. Zetsu stood there with some disturbing news. "It is believed that someone in the Akatsuki has turned on us." Zetsu looked at the faces of people he knew were dead. "_I guess there are other ways to cheat death_…. Anyway it has to be someone who hasn't yet died. That means it's either Itachi, me, you, Konan, Tobi or Kisame."

"I see, how do we know this?" Pein was suspicious that any one of his member's would betray him, especially anyone who had not died.

"I heard the nine-tail saying that they were going to break into our base, he even said the exact location." Zetsu himself didn't care that the information had leaked, the simply had to change bases, again.

"Well who is here currently in this room?" Deidara thought everyone was here but there must be someone missing. All of them looked around to find Kisame and Hidan not among them.

"I know why Hidan isn't here, he's out fighting, and getting sacrifices, or whatever it is he does, but Kisame I have no explanation for." Pein said. Pein was worried that something might come out about there plans and that there whole organization would be destroyed. "Itachi he's you partner, where is he?"

"I don't know it's not my turn to watch him!" Itachi didn't know were his partner was, so he must be the one to be giving the information out. "Well let's get him here." So Itachi, Deidara, Tayuya, Kimmimaro, and Tobi, along with Zetsu went out in search of Kisame. They were joined by Sasori. Sai had stayed behind because Pein didn't want him to go and run off.

A/N Sorry if the next chapter doesn't come out for awhile, I kind of have a lot of home work and I can't get on a lot.  I have started on it though

Hey my faithful readers I need your help. I want to know if you want me to add a chapter that involves Gaara and the leaf ninja. I'm working on it and if you don't want it I might end up posting it as a one shot, or just taking anything that affects the plot and adding it to a chapter. So please tell me what you want.


End file.
